The Hunted
by mabelreid
Summary: A killer is leaving bodies around the woods near Quantico. Dr Reid has disappeared, is he the next victim? This is post The Boogey Man. Aftermath and The Boogeyman spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I don't own any thing from CM. There are no warnings for this chapter. Pay attention to the warnings in later chapters. This is post "The Boogeyman" and before the teams replacement. Please review. Spoilers for "Aftermath." **_

A gentle golden light peeked in through the blinds at his window. He loved the quality of light at this time of year, when the leaves turned into brilliant fire and the sun seemed to sift its light through them to become soft and inviting. It was eight am, not late for some on a Saturday morning, but considering that he usually awoke much earlier on the week days, this was sleeping in. His body was telling him it was time to get up. He thought longingly of a hot shower and even hotter coffee with lots of lovely white sugar, and he threw off the quilt and strode across the room to the bathroom. He turned on the water raising it to a blistering temperature before stepping in and yanking the curtain shut. He got out when the water turned cold.

He pulled on a tee shirt and some jeans and padded barefoot to the kitchen. He sat down and addressed the daily letter to his mother he had written the evening before, pushing down the guilt that leaped into his throat whenever he mailed a letter instead of going to her in person.

When he went out to mail his mothers letter, he ran into his next door neighbor Mrs. Cassidy on her way in from the market. They chatted and he helped her with her grocery bags. She always called him a good boy and tried to give him food. She said he was too skinny and he needed to eat. He mostly humored her because in truth he hated to cook and if she wanted to give him the occasional plate of cookies or a pie she baked, he wasn't going to turn it down. She liked that he lived next door to him, she said having an FBI man next door made her feel safe. So loaded down with brownies this time, he made his escape after twenty minutes of small talk walking back to his apartment to leave the plate of brownies on the kitchen counter.

He was walking back to his apartment when his cell rang. It was work and it was urgent. It was always urgent. But at least he'd had almost one day to him self. He went into his apartment and changed into his usual work clothes. He grabbed the bag he always had packed for this occasion and walked quickly out to his car.

It was Monday night, they had caught the serial bomber in Wisconsin and he was tired after two days of almost nonstop work. He slept the whole way back on the plane and couldn't wait to get into his own bed. He pulled into his apartment complex at exactly 11 pm and getting out of the car, he turned to grab his bag. He was still thinking about work so he never heard the person walk up behind him until the arm was around his windpipe and he felt the needle prick in his neck. The world went black, and his absence wouldn't be noticed until 9 am Tuesday morning.

The bull pen Tuesday Morning 9am

Morgan headed to his desk with a cup of coffee. He had slept poorly the night before and he knew why. He was angry at Elle leaving; he never thought she would just leave like that without a word to anyone but Hotch. He had wanted her to defend herself and show them that she hadn't murdered that man. Oh, she had been cleared by the police and the review board, but now Morgan wasn't so sure. He'd tried to call her before Hotch informed him she had tossed her cell phone. He'd gone to her apartment and it was cleaned out. The landlady said she'd come in, paid the penalty to break her lease and moved out that same day. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. A raging headache was beginning and he seriously considered going to Hotch and begging for a sick day as he didn't want to face the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"Morgan have you seen Reid this morning?" Gideon asked walking up to his desk. He looked like he hadn't slept either.

"No, what time is it?"

"Just after nine am."

"That's weird; usually he's here early when we have paperwork from a case."

"I know, Gideon said, that's what worries me."

"Maybe he overslept, or maybe he doesn't want to deal with this place. You know he still blames himself for Elle." Morgan said.

"I know but if he wanted time off he would ask for it." Gideon said.

"Maybe he's sick, he looked tired yesterday." Morgan proposed.

"Too sick to pick up his cell and call in, I don't think so." Gideon said beginning to look worried.

"Let me call him" Morgan said pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial for Reid's phone.

He closed his phone at looked at the older agent. "It went straight to voice mail which means he probably has it shut off."

"Al right let's get Hotch and get over there I have a bad feeling about this."

As they drove to Reid's apartment Morgan asked, "You don't think he would-"

"No! Gideon said emphatically, "He would never do that, there was a time I thought he might be capable but not now."

"I agree, Hotch said, I'm sure we are over reacting, maybe something came up with his mother and he had to leave in a hurry, have we called Bennington Sanitarium?"

No, I'll get the number from the operator and call them right now Morgan said pulling out his phone.

Hotch and Gideon rode in silence while Morgan talked to the administrator. They were just pulling up to the apartment complex when he finished the call.

"The administrator confirms that Diana Reid is fine. Dr Reid hasn't called them in a week and they have had no reason to call him."

"His car is in his parking slot," Gideon said with dread closing in on his heart.

They parked in visitor's parking and walked over to the car first. His bag was in the back seat and there was an envelope on the front seat and the driver's side was unlocked. Gideon knew then that something was terribly wrong.

"He wouldn't leave his clothes and laptop in an unlocked car overnight." Gideon said.

"So something happened to him out here last night." Morgan said fear kicking through his body.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Hotch said. We need to check his apartment, he was very tired last night, we all were, and he may have just forgotten the bag."

They went to his door and Morgan knocked. They waited and there was no answer. Morgan knocked again this time calling out to Reid. There was still no answer. Morgan wanted to kick it down but Hotch said no they would get the super to let them in. The super, intimidated by their badges, let them into Reid's apartment and left almost at a run. Gideon would have found his behavior amusing if he hadn't been so scared for Reid.

They looked around the neat and empty apartment. Where had he gone without his car and if something were wrong why hadn't he called them?

"We need to call the police and get a crime scene unit in here and his car needs to be processed as well." Gideon said, admitting to himself that the young man had disappeared.

Neither of the other men disagreed and Hotch pulled out his phone to make the call. "They're on their way" he said closing his phone.

As usual his eyes gave away nothing but to those who knew him and Morgan and Gideon could see the fear and worry in their depths. They all paced the small living room till the techs arrived and then they pulled on gloves and went out to Reid's car with the head of the CSI's Detective Suarez. She opened the unlocked door and photographed the envelope where it lay. She picked it up and opened the flap to remove the contents. She unfolded the paper and read the contents. She laid it on the hood of the car with a couple of pens and photographed it before handing it to Hotch. They read it over his shoulder. It was a simple typed message.

HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE AN ANGEL HE WILL BE FUN TO HURT AND TO BREAK

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Warnings for language and violence. I own only my own characters and nothing from CM.

The guys entered the conference room and began trying to determine what had happened to Reid. The police had finished their work on Reid's apartment and car. The team had helped with the door to door which went fine till they got stuck with Mrs. Cassidy for thirty minutes while she told them everything she knew about the young agent. She made them eat brownies and she told them she hoped they would find the nice young man as he always helped her and made her feel safe. They escaped as soon as politeness allowed and returned to the BAU. 

They sat around the table going through case files and they tried to work up a preliminary profile on the unsub. They didn't have much to go on though.

"So, we know that Reid was stalked, the person that did this was watching him and knew his routine, and he is organized and careful. So his age is 30-40. He's white and he's single." Gideon thought aloud.

"Agreed, Hotch said. What we don't know is if this is random, or if Reid was targeted for revenge on a case he worked on or if there is another reason entirely."

"My question to you is do you think Reid was ambushed or do you think his killer confronted him directly? We know from the time line that his disappearance occurred after he arrived home, probably around 11 pm and before 9 am this morning when we missed him."

"I think he was ambushed and probably drugged as there were no signs of struggle at the scene." Morgan said looking upset.

"What is it Morgan?" Hotch asked. He knew Morgan thought of Reid as a younger brother he could tease but if anyone else messed with him there was hell to pay.

"I was just thinking of something he, JJ and I talked about. I laughed at him when he said he was afraid of the dark and then this happens, someone comes out of the dark and it's like his worst nightmare came true and no one helped him."

"This is not your fault Morgan, you have to stop blaming yourself." Gideon said firmly. 

"But-"

"No buts Derek, we need to focus or we play into the hands of the unsub."

Morgan swallowed a harsh remark because in his heart he knew Gideon was right. His cell phone rang. It was Garcia.

"Hey gorgeous please tell me you have something." Morgan said quietly.

"You sound like you're blaming yourself, sugar, so stop it right now and listen to what your goddess has for you. I got into Reid's laptop, and he has a file on the recent homicides around Quantico, there isn't much here as the case isn't yours but I wondered-"

"I'm right there with you Pen, he interrupted sitting up in his chair. Would you be a sweetheart and send it to my laptop."

"All ready done sweet thing."

"You're the best babe," he said with a smile and hung up. 

"That was Garcia she's sending a file to my laptop from Reid's computer. It looks like he was keeping up with the cases around Quantico." He said as he opened the file.

"What does he say about them?" Hotch wondered.

"Not much more than what the papers say, he didn't have access to the case files so his conclusions aren't detailed, what worries me is that he may be this guys next target, but how can we know when we don't know the specifics." Morgan said

"I'm going to cal the Agent in charge of the case and get their info; if this guy has Reid we have less then a week before he turns up in the woods. Gideon said pulling out his phone.

Meanwhile in some dark room somewhere else.

Spencer groaned and lifted his chin off his chest. His head, neck and shoulders hurt. He was sitting down and his arms were tied behind him as were his ankles in front of him. It was pitch black even though his eyes were open and his heart began to race with the irrational fear of the dark he battled with on a daily basis. He'd read everything he could get on Nyctophobia but none of that would help him now. He knew he was in big trouble and he had to concentrate on the unsub if he were going to survive this. 

"Oh poor Dr Reid" a voice said out of the darkness.

Reid screamed in surprise and the voice laughed. A very bright light came on temporarily blinding him. 

"Who's there?" He said squinting against the glare. There was no reply but he was grateful when the light stayed on, that is until the loud heavy metal music started to play. 

"Please, he shouted, it hurts my head." But he knew he couldn't be heard and the music went on and on. He tired to ignore it but that was like trying to ignore an earthquake or a tidal wave. 

The man watched Reid from the other room. He had the music level way down on the monitors. Soon Dr Reid was screaming in agony and the man laughed and laughed. He only hoped that the young agent wouldn't break as quickly as the others had.  
Conference room at the BAU

JJ had joined Morgan and Hotch in going through case files. Gideon was talking to the Agent in Charge of the Quantico murders. His name was Agent Jeffrey Hansen and he didn't like Gideon trying to take over his case.

"Jeff, you know I'm not a glory hound I don't care who gets the collar on this I just want my agent back alive."

"I'm sorry Jason, I don't mean to imply anything and I want Dr Reid found as much as you do, and after all he is one of us. It's just that this unsub scares me badly, he's be at this for nearly a year flaunting his successes right under our noses and we have nothing." Agent Hansen said very frustrated.

"Look Jeff why don't we all work together, we're down two agents and we could use the help. What do you say?"

"All right Jason, I'll get all the data and meet you in an hour."

An hour later Agent Hansen walked into the conference room with Agent Samantha Wilson and Agent David Moreland. Introductions were made and JJ took her usual place with the remote for the projector. The crime scene photos began to flash across the screen and everyone on Hotch's team gasped in surprise. They were brutal beyond anything they had ever seen before even Gideon was speechless.

"Now you know from the media coverage that each body was found in the woods just out side of the fence around Quantico. They were found one week after they went missing. What you don't know is that for that week they were brutally tortured physically and I suspect mentally as well, although there is no physical evidence to back that suspicion up. They were brought to the woods and forced to run barefoot, he chases them in the dark through the woods and shoots them like fish in a barrel. We know this from the wounds on their feet. When he's had his fun he shoots them in the back of the head and drags the bodies from where they fall to the fence to be found by the military police patrolling the inside of the perimeter. Before he takes them to the fence he removes part of their anatomy. Oh, and they were all sexually assaulted as well." 

Agent Wilson added, "As you can see this unsub is unique. Two of his victims are male and the other three are female."

"But that doesn't happen, Morgan said. These guys are like robots, they have specific fantasies and they never cross racial or gender lines."

Agent Wilson shrugged and said. I don't know what to tell you Agent Morgan. I can only say this guy isn't in the system.

"Is there DNA from the rape kits?" Gideon asked.

"Yes Agent Wilson said, we've successfully kept that from the media and it is what we will use to nail his ass when we find him. That's the good news the bad news is that he is getting more brutal with each victim and he is escalating, there was only two weeks between abductions this time and usually it's been about two months. 

"So he's confident and cocky, he gets off by killing and leaving the victims practically on our doorstep. He wants them found right away. He isn't concerned about getting caught." Gideon said.

"Yes and I am worried we won't catch him till he makes a mistake." Hotch saying aloud what they were all thinking. 

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N the same warnings apply. 

When the loud music stopped Spencer almost cried with relief. His ears were ringing and his head ached so badly he could hardly hold it up right. Then the lights went out. He panicked again. "What now?" He thought, his breath coming in gasps as he fought not to hyperventilate. He heard a door open somewhere in the darkness and then snick closed. For a long moment there was silence.

"W-who are you?" Spencer voice wavered and he cursed himself for his fear.

"Who are you?" The voice echoed.

'W-what do you w-ant with me?"

"What do you want with me?" The voice mocked moving closer to Spencer.

"S-stop it!" Spencer cried

"Stop it!" The voice called in a sing song tone.

Spencer changed tactics. "Is t-that all you know how to do p-play a stupid child's game of m-mimicry?"

A hand come out of the darkness and struck him hard, a backhand across his face. He would have fallen to the floor from the force of the blow had he not still been tied to the chair.

"Don't you ever mock me again; do you hear me Dr Reid? You presume to play your own games with me; you have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Why don't you tell me" Spencer said, his cheek on fire.

He was hit again this time a fist to his abdomen. He cried out, gagging, and trying not to vomit.

"You will speak only when I say, Dr Reid." His hand reached into Spencer's hair and yanked his head back and Spencer felt another prick to his neck and once again he fell into a more profound darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the BAU the agents were going over everything from the other cases trying to find a link between the victims.

"I want to go see the family and friends of the first victim." Gideon said. The first victim had been a man his name was Walter Stevens. His genitals had been removed after death and had not been found.

"I'd like to go with you" Hotch said.

Steven's mother lived in Georgetown and she was not happy to see them and in fact refused to talk to them till they threatened a search warrant.

"You people are incompetent, my son is killed and just because he was accused of something he couldn't have done, no one even tries to find the monster that killed him." Tears fell down her face. She sat on the couch without offering them a seat and wrapped a throw around her shoulders.

"Mrs. Steven's I'm sorry for your loss but we need your help to catch this person. You said your son was accused of something, do you mean a crime?" Gideon said in his usual calm matter.

"Like you don't know what happened you're the government and even though my baby didn't go to jail his life was ruined and now he is dead. I don't care what anyone says he couldn't have raped and killed that girl. He just couldn't have." she ranted.

"Mrs. Stevens I know you are in pain but could you please-"

"I have said all I am going to say to you people, get out of my house and next time you want to talk to me, bring a warrant." She walked to the door and opened it waiting for them to leave."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morgan shut his phone, "That was Hotch they tried to talk to Mrs. Stevens but she wasn't helpful."

"She wasn't helpful the first time we interviewed her and I don't see why they went out the again when the first visit was recorded in the case file." Agent Moreland sneered. He clearly wasn't happy.

"You have a problem, Agent Moreland? Morgan said with a look that the rest of the team knew meant trouble for the other agent.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, you guys come in here and you take over. We've been working our asses off and you come in here like you are the end all and be all of profiling."

"Enough!" Agent Wilson said her eye's flashing and she reminded Morgan painfully of Elle. "How can we get anything done with you two bickering like a couple of old ladies?"

"Sam-"

"David, I said enough!" He lapsed into morose silence.

"Walter Stevens had a rap sheet a mile long assault, robbery you name it, he'd done time and when Gina Lopez was raped and murdered he was arrested and tried."

"What was the evidence against him?" Morgan asked studiously ignoring Agent Moreland.

"Mostly circumstantial, he got off on a technicality, even thought the murder weapon was found in his apartment along with the victim's blouse he kept as a souvenir. Apparently the search warrant wasn't worded properly and the judge had to let him go." Agent Wilson explained.

"Yeah isn't the justice system perfect, another scum bag out on the street." Agent Moreland said sarcastically. This earned him another glare from Agent Wilson.

"We talked to the family of the Lopez girl, just in case it was a revenge killing and it couldn't have been, her mother is a paraplegic in a wheel chair, her father is dead and her brother James was out of the country during the whole fiasco. He returned after Steven's had been released, but was killed in a car crash on his way in from the airport."

"What about the other victims, why were they chosen. Do we have any links between them?" Morgan asked.

"Honestly, we have been through everything and we can't link them." Agent Wilson said with some frustration.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man watched his monitors, the infrared sensors picking out Reid quite nicely. He was enjoying this one; he was stronger than he looked. The man had been concerned at first, planning the abduction of a federal agent, but it had been much easier than he had expected. In the end it didn't matter what his victims did for a living or who they associated with, they were all alike. They were sinners that had to be punished and he was the hand of vengeance for God. All of them had confessed their sins and so would this young man, and he would beg for forgiveness as they all had, eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Warnings for language and violence and religious delusion. I am keeping this at a T rating it's definitely PG-13 or higher please don't complain if you are offended. 

Also if you didn't notice I am ignoring the glasses. I hope if I don't write about them or mention them in any way maybe the powers that be will get rid of them. 

Reid woke up to pain; it was his whole world, so much so that he didn't realize at first that his bonds were gone. He was lying on his side and was temporarily blinded once more by the intense white light around him. He laid still taking stock of his injuries. At last he decided that moving wouldn't cause more pain then not moving and he sat up slowly his head swimming and his stomach heaving. The chair was gone and the room was empty but for the speakers and cameras mounted on the walls. The walls were white and padded and they looked like the inside of a mental ward at the hospital. For a brief moment he considered that he had finally succumbed to his mother's illness and had been committed. But then his better sense took over and he knew he wasn't crazy, was he? He didn't know what time it was, the unsub had taken his watch, his phone and more importantly his gun. He wondered if hours or days had passed. He wondered if anyone had missed him yet. 

The lights went out again and this time he refused to be panicked by it. He knew the monster was there but where would it strike? 

"Why do you ignore her Dr Reid?" The voice said with no warning.

"What? He said totally confused, ignore who?"

"Why do you ignore her?" He said again, ignoring Reid's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Why do you ignore her Dr Reid, answer the question." The voice no longer came from the speakers it was right beside him and he tried not to scream in surprise. 

"I don't know what you want me to say."

He was hit hard not a slap this time but a fist to Reid's nose breaking it and sending shock waves of pain through his face and head. Another blow can from the man's feet as he kicked the upper part of Reid left thigh. Reid cried out in agony as the man hit him again a hard blow to his jaw. He fell to the floor from his sitting position and moaned as he grew dizzy from pain. Another kick this time to his side and he passed out from the pain, as the man stood over him. 

"You will admit your guilt to me and when you do I will give you death, but not forgiveness or absolution." The man turned and left the room and Spencer alone, he would come back soon and he would teach the young man humility and how to confess his sins and if the agent was a slow learner than so much the better. 

It was eleven pm and Hotch had made everyone leave for the evening. They had made little progress and everyone was beginning to snipe at each other especially Morgan and Moreland. They all went their separate ways and not for the first time was Hotch grateful for his family especially Haley. He couldn't wait to get home and hold her and tell her he loved her. If only he could get the image of Reid out of his head. He promised himself that when they found the young agent he would start to give the younger man a larger role in their team and not treat him as just their walking encyclopedia.

Gideon never took his own advice when it came to getting rest, how could he when Reid, who was like his own son was out there, suffering God knows what at the hand of a psychopath. He reviewed the cases for what seemed to be the hundredth time and that's when a pattern emerged for him. All of these people had been accused of a crime and acquitted or they had been guilty of some petty sin. The second victim Alice Swanson had an affair with her boss and was divorced. The unsub had taken organs of her pelvic region just as Jack the Ripper had done to Mary Kelly. The third victim was Victor Pearson, a CPA who had been acquitted of embezzlement. His hands had been cut off. The forth victim was Mary Cannon and she had provided an alibi for her lover that was later proven to be false when the lover was also acquitted. Her tongue was missing. What did the unsub have in mind for Reid and what could the young man have possibly done to be targeted by him? 

Agent Wilson pulled into her driveway and laid her head on the steering wheel for awhile. Her head ached with the onset of a migraine and she climbed wearily out of the car and went into the house turning the alarm on behind her. She had spent the last 9 months trying to get inside the unsubs head and with little success beyond the basic profile. Now he had a federal agent and soon it would be a media circus one she didn't want to face. She trudged to her room and tugged off her clothes leaving them where they fell. She pulled on a tee shirt and some sweat pants and went into the bathroom. She took one of her prescription pain killers and walked back to bed. She unzipped her brief case and took out a case file as she got into bed. She paged through it for awhile and when she felt the pull of the medication taking her into sleep she pulled out the picture and ran a finger down the face as if she touched the real thing. The hair was brown longish and pushed carelessly behind the ears, the eyes were brown, with incredibly long eyelashes, the face was that of a man who didn't know he was beautiful, as her eyes closed and the photo fell from her hands she whispered. "Soon, soon" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N same warnings apply same disclosure as previous chapters. 

When Reid surfaced from unconsciousness, he could hardly breathe, his head was on fire and he lay moaning on the floor of the strange room. He made him self sit up slowly and gingerly, and he saw that some food and water had been left on the floor a few feet away. His throat was on fire and he knew he had to drink the water. His body insisted that he do so even if it was poisoned or drugged.

He knew that he had to try to figure out what this person wanted with him. He wondered again how long he had been there and began to seriously doubt this would end well. He couldn't understand the questions the unsub was asking him. It was like an interrogation but one with no purpose. He had to find the answer to the question before the unsub came back or there would be another beating. He didn't know how much more he could take.

At Quantico the next morning, Jason was expounding his theory on the unsub and his reasons for his choosing of victims.

"He is punishing these people for their crimes, or sins if you will. If you look at all the cases, they all were either acquitted of a crime or they committed some type of Christian sin. Most specifically something against the Ten Commandments."

"So you're saying we are dealing with a religious nut that kills people for their sins, what is this the Inquisition?" Agent Moreland remarked snidely. 

"No, this unsub has had something happen to him in the past, he was victimized and the person's or person who did it was not punished so he feels he has to take on this role to feel better about his own situation. We won't know the stressor till we find him."

"So we are going with male for sure?" Morgan said

"We can't rule anything out especially since he is killing men and women, but yes I stick with the original profile." Gideon said

"What about Reid, is he going to get through this intact. We have seen what this bastard is capable of, will he break mentally?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Gideon said grimly, I hope to God he can hold it together, because he may have to find his own way out, we may not be able to find this guy's play ground before it's too late."

The others exchanged looks of dread and horror and finding Reid in the same condition as the others.

Agent Wilson came into the conference room at a quick walk apologizing for being late. 

"My alarm didn't go off guys, I 'm sorry." she said sitting down.

"It's okay Sam we were just discussing how Agent Reid's goose is cooked." Agent Moreland said

She glared at him; he never knew when to shut up. "I was thinking on my way home last night that the way these people were mutilated is significant, he's punishing them for a crime."

"We were just discussing that, I think we need to go back to the court cases and see if there is anything there, is there someone who fit's the profile that was involved with all the cases." Gideon said.

I'll look into that I still have friends in the court system and it's time I called in a few favors" Hotch said getting up to go to his office.

The rest of the team went over what there was of forensic evidence. They had DNA but no fingerprints or fibers; it was as though this person lived in a vacuum. 

Reid flinched when the door opened and the lights went out. The door closed and he heard the unsub moving toward him. He braced for another blow, but it didn't come. Instead the person said, "You have one last chance, tell me why you ignore her and I won't hurt you again, well at least not today anyway."

"I don't know what you're talking about; you have to be more specific."

The unsub said "Dr Reid didn't you ever go to Sunday school as a child"

"Yes" Reid couldn't image where this was going, but he had to play along to learn more.

"Then you know the Ten Commandments. Thou shalt honor thy mother and thy father. Do you honor your mother Dr Reid?"

"I love my mother"

"That's not what I asked you" the unsub said, back handing him hard to his already bruised face.

"You ignore her, you never visit her and you leave her in the care of the heathen scientific community and where has it gotten you, she's still ill and you're still a pathetic scared little boy. You don't deserve to live." Reid was struck hard again in the face.

He struggled to stay conscious and to sit upright. He was trying to concentrate on this unsub and profile him but the pain was so bad that he couldn't think of anything else. It took him a minute to realize the unsub had left the room again and he left the lights out. Reid no longer feared the dark, so perhaps this unsub was doing him a favor after all he cured him of his phobia. He couldn't stay awake and slumped over into deeper darkness. It was hours before he would awake again.

The man watched Dr Reid. He was a stubborn one and he needed more drastic measures to insure the agent saw the error of his ways. After all the man was doing him a favor once he killed him he would be free of the suffering the world heaped upon him and his mother would no longer hope that everyday her son would visit her and be disappointed when he never came. The man knew what Dr Reid was going through, why his own mother- no he wouldn't think of that, it was to painful and distracting. He had to keep focus and remember that he was chosen for vengeance and that soon his work would be over and he could rest.

Hotch entered the conference room where the team was breaking for lunch although no one was eating. JJ was talking to Gideon about the need for a press conference. The story had broken and now the media was demanding to know how it was that a federal agent was kidnapped from outside his own home. Morgan was wondering who had leaked the story to the media. Agent Wilson was sitting away from the group looking exhausted and very upset. Hotch figured that she was feeling guilty but didn't say anything, it wasn't his place to baby sit the members of another team. 

"Where is Agent Hansen, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Hotch asked.

"He's been re-interviewing witnesses of the other cases, I just spoke to him and he hasn't found anything new so he staying with it." Gideon said.

"I've got Garcia working on cross referencing the court cases with what we know and she'll call us when she finds something." Hotch said.

"Spencer, can you hear me." 

He didn't want to respond, he always said the wrong things and people hurt him.

"Please, no more I can't take it."

"Stop whining and act like a man." 

The voice was familiar, who was it, was he dreaming or was this another trick. 

"Look at me Spencer."

"No go away, please just leave me alone."

"Look at me Spencer!"

"NO! He shouted. Leave me alone!" 

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother Spencer? I raised you better than that, didn't I? Now you will show me some respect by looking at me when I speak to you."

He opened his eyes and saw her standing there she was surrounded by a blinding white light and the expression on her face was one of loathing and disgust.

"I can't believe how pathetic you are, she spat at him. You are a grown man and yet you have the spine of a jelly fish. He's right you know you don't deserve to live."

"But mom I-"

It wasn't her, Elle stood in front of him, her clothes covered in blood a hole gaping in her chest. She held out her hands to him and he screamed at the sight of all the blood.

"Reid, I tried to tell you but you didn't listen, why didn't you tell Hotch.

"Elle I thought-"

"I was drowning and you let me drown, why, what did I ever do to you."

"Elle please, I'm sorry" 

He was sobbing now, as she faded away and Gideon stood in front of him looking grim as he always did. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have trusted you with the responsibility of this job. I don't think you can handle it."

"Gideon I-"

"I considered you a son and this is how you repay me by letting yourself be taken by an unsub and you didn't even put up a fight. You're not fighting him now, why not?"

"I hurt, there's so much pain"

"Life is pain, boy you should know that by now. Stop whining and use your head. If you can't then maybe you deserve to die." Gideon faded away.

Spencer lay on the floor sobbing, no one would come for him, and he was truly lost. Even Gideon had turned his back on him. 

He didn't realize the lights were back on and the unsub stood watching him, looking pleased. The young man was beginning to break and soon the real fun would begin.

Agent Wilson came out of the stall in the bathroom and stood staring at her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. The medicine from last night had left her feeling hung over and she was having trouble keeping a lock on her feelings. Agent Gideon worried her; he seemed to be able to read her soul even though he hardly knew her. "I guess that is what makes him so good at his job" She thought to herself with a sigh. If she wasn't careful, they would take her off the case and she couldn't allow it, not now, not while he was in so much danger. She had to get it together and find him, alive. She refused to consider the possibility that all they would find was a brutalized body. She took several deeps breathes and forced the image of his face and his lovely eyes out of her head. It would only distract her. She turned and left the restroom, she kept telling her self over and over that she would find the unsub and she would make him pay. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N warnings are the same. It is not my intention to offend any religious group or sect. 

Disclaimer I don't own CM or anything pertaining unto it. I only own my own characters.

Reid hadn't moved in hours he no longer had the will. The pain was terrible and he was terrified of the next encounter. Would it be his last, would the unsub finally kill him and end his torment. The door opened and this time the lights remained on.

"Get up!" The voice commanded.

But he couldn't, just thinking of movement made him want to cry out.

"Get up!" The voice commanded again.

Again Spencer ignored him and that's when the unsub poured a bucket of ice water on him. He jerked involuntarily at the shock and screamed in pain. The man hauled him up to face him and said

"When I tell you to move you will move when I tell you to speak you will speak" he punctuated this with several blows to Spencer torso and face.

His broken nose began to bleed again and he couldn't stand up straight, but he stayed on his feet through sheer force of will. He couldn't take more punches, couldn't lift his arms to defend him self.

"Are you ready to confess?"

"C-confess he said between gasps of breathe, confess what?"

"That you have sinned against God and your mother."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" He swayed on his feet. He should be looking the man in the eye but he didn't have the strength to lift his head.

"You are stubborn Dr Reid, but you will confess, in fact you will beg me for the chance."

He pulled an object out of his pocket pressed it to Spencer's shoulder, and laughed with delight as the young man screamed and collapsed under the charge of the Taser. He watched him convulse and writhe on the floor and felt disgust at the younger man's collapsing will. He had thought he would be the strongest but instead he was like all the others.

Outside the door of a home in an exclusive neighborhood in a suburb of DC, Gideon knocked on the door announcing them as FBI. There was no answer, he knocked and called again and still no answer he nodded to Agent Hansen and with Morgan they busted in the front door, while Agent Wilson and Moreland, with Hotch took down the back door. They cleared the home quickly and found no one. They didn't find a hideaway under the house or in the cellar. Morgan kicked a chair and said.

"Damn it Hotch where is he, did someone tip him off we were coming or does this guy have a sixth sense about us?"

His fear had been at peak level for days and he didn't know what to do with it anymore but he swore to himself that when they found Douglas Jawaroski, he would rip him apart with his bare hands and God help anyone who tried to stop him.

Two hours earlier he had been awakened by a call from Garcia. She had informed him that she had found the only common denominator between the victim's court cases. The same prosecutor had worked on all of them. It was Jaworski. He was a large man six foot three and two hundred pounds. He was handsome and charming with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had been a legend in the court room, able to charm juries to his side of the issue, especially the women.

He had quit his job in the county prosecutor's office the year before. His mother had died and left him quite a bit of money and he claimed he was burned out on the justice system and how it failed so often to punish the guilty. He was a devout church member. He family had been very close. His sister was married to the man with whom the second victim, Alice Swanson had had the affair. His sister was so distraught at the affair she'd committed suicide.

The director at Quantico had expressed to Gideon that morning that he believed assigning the case to agents at DC head quarters had been a mistake. The hope had been to keep anyone in the FBI who was helping Jaworski out of the loop by not involving the BAU. Gideon also felt someone in the Bureau was helping the killer but who was it, all the staff at DC and Quantico had been interviewed and nothing had been found.

They searched the house and it was clean, no murder weapons or evidence of any kind. Morgan was in the detached garage at the back of the lot.

Morgan spoke in Gideon's earpiece. "Gideon, get out here I've found something you all need to see."

They filed out to the garage where Morgan stood with bolt cutters in his hand standing next to an open freezer.

"I found his trophies, the missing body parts."

His face was filled with disgust and his hand clenched and unclenched on the bolt cutter. Anger was quickly replacing all the fear he felt for Reid, he wanted to get his hands on Jaworski and throttle him till his eyes popped out of his head.

Hotch pulled out his phone and called in techs to deal with the "trophies" They still needed to be identified and matched to DNA. But there was no doubt in their minds. Agent Moreland was speechless for a change and looked like he would lose his breakfast at any minute. Agent Wilson only stared into space wondering if Agent Reid was dead or alive.

It was late afternoon before they finished with the search and processing the house. They found nothing useful and were becoming more and more despondent. Reid had been gone nearly three days and even though the other victims had been killed a week after they were taken, Gideon wondered if the man would wait that long, he had already escalated once, maybe he would again.

Gideon's phone rang and he stepped out to take it. When he came back in again he looked as angry as anyone of them had ever seen. Even Morgan quailed before his eyes.

"Jason, what the hell-" Hotch said.

Gideon strode across the room and grabbed Agent Moreland throwing him against the wall of the garage as he screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU SON OF A BITCH."

Hotch and Morgan pulled him off of the agent who was yelling that the old man had gone crazy and he would be hearing from Moreland's representative, he was going to charge him with assault. Moreland turned to leave and came up short at the sight of Agent Wilson pointing her gun at his head.

"Don't move David, put you hands on your head, you know the drill."

"Sam, have you gone as crazy as that old man?"

"No I am finally seeing the light, now assume the position and don't mess with me; I'm this close to shooting you right here." She looked him in the eyes and he knew it was over. She cuffed him and had two agents escort him back to Quantico and an interrogation room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N the same warnings apply to this chapter and a warning for implied attempted rape. 

Morgan was stunned when Gideon attacked Agent Moreland. He didn't understand the Agent's motives and when Agent Wilson joined in the fray pulling her gun on the agent he was dumbfounded. He watched in silence as the other agents bundled the man into a car with Agent Wilson.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked turning to Gideon.

"Just get in the SUV with Hotch and I, we need to get back to Quantico fast." Gideon ordered striding back out of the garage.

Morgan knew better that to argue with the older agent and he followed fast on his heels.

In the interrogation room Gideon sat in silence contemplating this man in front of him and what he had done. Gideon hadn't really believed there was no mole in the department helping Jaworski. He realized that all the staff had been checked out except for the agents handling the case. He went privately to Garcia and asked her to do a run on everyone including himself and every member of the BAU team. She had been curious but didn't ask why he wanted the info, he was her boss and she knew he wouldn't ask if it weren't important. She discovered quite quickly that David Moreland had a gambling problem he'd had debts up to his ears a year ago and then suddenly he was flush with a lot of cash in an offshore account. She traced the source of the money to another offshore account in the name of Jaworski's sister. The man had paid the agent and Gideon was going to make him tell them where Jaworski was if he had to beat it out of the man himself.

"So, Agent Moreland, you like to gamble do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I want my representative." He said with bravado. He wasn't going to be pushed around by the "geek squad" which is what other agents in the FBI called those in the BAU.

Gideon placed a file in front of the man and opened it to a spread sheet Garcia had made for him.

"You don't recognize these figures." He went on in a pleasant voice that his team mates knew signaled trouble for the man.

Agent Moreland was clueless to the tone and didn't know he was in trouble, which is exactly the way Gideon wanted it.

"Well I'm not an expert but it looks like a bank account, whose ever it is had a lot of money, I'm envious but I don't deal with Vice shouldn't you hand it over to the police." His sarcasm was back in force.

Morgan, Agent Wilson, and Hotch watched from the observation room. Morgan was irritated with Agent Wilson she wouldn't tell him what was going on. Agent Wilson knew he was irritated and she hoped he wouldn't figure out what Gideon was doing till they had a confession from the Agent. She knew Morgan was a hot head and she was afraid if he knew the man had betrayed the Bureau he would beat him into unconsciousness and they would never learn Jaworski's and Reid's whereabouts and she couldn't let that happen.

Gideon said, "Your wife was going to divorce you a year ago, wasn't she? That's why you took the money from Jaworski. You needed to make things right so she wouldn't leave. Its ok David, no one wants to be responsible for a failed marriage.

"It wasn't my fault; Agent Moreland said angrily his face flushed from embarrassment. Nothing I do is ever good enough for her and then she wanted to leave because of money."

"Hey, I understand you did what you had to do. How did you meet Douglas Jaworski?

"We went to high school together and have played poker for years with two other friends; in fact I lost a lot of money to him. Then one night my luck changed and I won enough to pay of all my debts and I swore I would never get that far under again." David said as sincerely as he could. He knew he was in trouble and was trying to stall till his representative got there.

Hotch opened the door and came into the room. Gideon greeted him and invited him to sit down.

"What's he doing in here and where is my rep?"

"Why right there next to you of course, Aaron has a law degree, in fact did you know he used to be a very successful prosecutor? No, well that's too bad; he has agreed to represent you." Gideon said his face unreadable.

"What kind of scam is this?" Agent Moreland demanded his face going from red to white with fury.

"Oh, there's no scam, you see when we called your rep and she heard what you were accused of, she was more than glad to let us handle it." Hotch said his face as expressionless as it always was.

"I refuse to answer any questions, you are part of the damn investigation, and I demand objective counsel." Agent Moreland stood up as he spoke and Hotch stood to meet him, and shoved him down in the chair.

"You will not make demands, Agent Moreland, you will answer our questions with the truth and just maybe if you do I'll try to see that you don't get the death penalty for conspiracy to commit murder.

Agent Moreland began to splutter about how they wouldn't get away with doing this to him.

"Oh, we will, I spoke to the director and he has given us permission to use any methods necessary to get a confession from you. You see it was bad enough that you helped madman murder innocent citizens-"

"They were hardly innocent they were all scumbags who got away with terrible things. Moreland interrupted.

"Dr Reid is a scumbag who did terrible things?" Gideon asked quietly.

"How was I supposed to know he would go after an agent, all I did was tip him off about the perimeter guards and-" he suddenly stopped but it was too late he'd said too much.

In the observation room, Morgan turned angrily to the door; Agent Wilson stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Agent Morgan I know you are upset, I am too, I'm so angry that I could kill him with my bare hands but now is not the time we need him to help us find Reid."

Morgan slumped against the wall he knew she was right, but if they didn't find his friend alive he would kill Moreland and Jaworski.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, he paid me to tip him about the guards at Qauntico I have a friend in the guards that I paid to get the info. I thought he was going to poach deer or something I didn't know what he was going to do. Then after the first murder when I realized what he'd done I threatened to turn him in but he said I would go down with him and anyone else involved would go done as well. I was trapped."

"You were well paid and I want the name of your associate in the Marine guard as well." Gideon said.

Hotch said "we want you to tell us where he is."

"I don't know where he is, I swear it, and I would've told you if I knew."

"He calls you doesn't he, you must have his number in your phone, call him and keep him on long enough for a trace, and we will do the rest." Gideon ordered.

Agent Moreland made the call and told Jaworski he was leaving town, the feds were getting to close and he wanted more money. Jaworski was furious and they argued for several minutes before he hung up on the agent telling him to get out of town with the money he had or he would make him his next victim.

Hotch's phone rang it was Garcia she had the location of the trace. It was a property outside of Quantico in the hills. Reid had been only five miles away the whole time. They hurried to their vehicles with an ambulance traveling with them and a SWAT team that had been standing by.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jaworski was angry, how dare Agent Moreland demand more money from him. He paced back in forth in front of the monitors, trying to calm his rage. Anger wasn't good it clouded good thinking and he needed to think of a way to finally break the young man. He looked at him in the monitors and noticed he was finally waking up.

In the next room Reid opened his eyes. His head hurt so badly, he couldn't see straight. Everything was blurry and he felt so dizzy and sick to his stomach. He wanted to vomit but couldn't summon the energy to move. His face was a mass of new and old bruises, he was almost unrecognizable. His nose was broken in two places and his breath wheezed in and out. His abdomen and side ached, his one knee burned and if he could've seen his body he would've seen the masses of bruises all over his torso and extremities.

He didn't hear the door open, but he did hear a voice demanding he stand and confess his sins. He couldn't stand and he didn't know what the man wanted from him. He was so confused. He didn't know where he was, or why he hurt so badly. He was grabbed and forced to stand. He screamed in pain and the man spun him around and pushed him against the wall ranting about punishment for little boys that didn't honor their mothers. He must be crazy Reid thought, I haven't done anything wrong. The man reached around to unzip Reid's cords and through the fog in his brain he realized what the man wanted and he began to struggle as much as he could. The man squeezed his hand around his throat while Reid bucked against him and then all hell broke loose.

Jaworski was so caught up in what he was doing to Reid he didn't hear the FBI enter his hideaway till the door to the white room crashed open and voices called out FBI!! STEP AWAY FROM HIM NOW!!

He backed away from Reid in surprise turning around to face the agents. One of them, a black man as large as he was holstered his gun and strode over to him with the look of a rabid dog before he was thrown against the wall and told to not move or he was a dead man. He was cuffed and taken away to a police car. He couldn't understand how this happened, he wasn't supposed to get caught, and he was supposed to continue with God's work to punish the guilty. He tried to explain this to the police, but they only ignored him as they drove away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Gideon, Morgan and Hotch burst into the room they saw what Jaworski meant to do and Gideon nearly fainted, they had been almost too late to stop this final humiliation on Reid. As it was, when Jaworski let go of him he collapsed to his knees and pulled himself into a corner pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, rocking and keening like a wild animal. He wouldn't let the male techs touch him, nor would he let his friends near him.

"Let me try," Agent Wilson said.

She knelt in front of Reid, and began to speak softly to him, try to reassure him that the men meant him no harm. It took a few minutes, but he finally focused on her.

"Don't know you" he said, still rocking back and forth.

My name is Samantha Wilson I am an FBI agent like you Spencer and we just want to help you now, you're hurt we need to take you to the hospital."

"Hospital" he repeated like a child in school.

"Yes Spencer a hospital," she said softly.

"Don't like hospitals, they poke you with needles and stuff," he said sounding more and more like a small child.

"I know Spencer I don't like them either, but if I go with you will you go please?"

Don't want to go Samantha Wilson." He repeated beginning to shiver uncontrollably.

Standing back from them Morgan said, "He's going into shock we have to get him out of here."

"I know but I don't want to force him into an ambulance with the med techs, we could do more damage than what has already been done to him. Agent Wilson is our only hope to reach him. We have to wait." Gideon said even though it was killing him to see his "son" in such a condition.

"Spencer, please come with me, I promise I'll stay with you the whole time."

Agent Wilson held out a hand to him. He flinched away and stared at her hand. She stayed still till he reached out a shaking hand and took hers. She moved close to help him up. He cried out it pain when she wrapped an arm around his waist. She was shocked at how thin he was, she bit the inside of her cheeks hard so as not to cry. She had taken only two steps with him when his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell nearly pulling her to the floor. He began to convulse.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N warnings for some language. 

I know this whole thing with Agent Wilson is strange and I had not intended any hints at romance especially with OC but there is something about her that I felt needed to come out in the story. There is an old black and white film called "Laura" it is about a woman of that name who is murdered. The detective assigned to the case never met her in life, but he falls in love with her upon seeing her portrait. And he hunts her killer down because of that love. I always loved the concept, so I had Samantha fall in love with Reid just from a case file picture and his coworkers description of him. Anyway it's silly I know but hey I'm the author I can do as I please. Now gentle and faithful readers on to the next chapter.

12 hours later at the Hospital

Gideon sat slumped in the chair in the hospital waiting room. It was crowded that night with wailing children, crying relatives of the sick and the dying, and it held his team, his family. JJ sat in a corner, her eyes red and swollen from crying, she stared into space and had said nothing for hours. Morgan, unable to pace in the crowded room, sat fidgeting in his chair, reminding Gideon of Reid and how he was never still.

_"God, what if he's damaged beyond repair. What if his mind has broken and we have to watch him heal physically only to then visit him in an institution?"_

Thoughts like this and others chased each other around and around in his head, as they had for hours, giving him no peace. His thoughts were interrupted by Hotch and Agent Jeffrey Hansen arriving in the waiting room.

"I'm am so profoundly sorry Jason, I swear to you I had no idea what Agent Moreland was up, if it was up to me-"

"Jeff, please stop blaming yourself, we always trust the ones we work with in this job, and we have to. How else can we work as teams?"

"But your agent-" Hansen said horror and sadness were clouding his eyes.

"My agent will be fine; he is much stronger than he looks." Gideon said firmly. He wondered who he was trying to convince himself or Hansen.

Hotch said to Gideon, "we've finished with the crime scene. Jaworski documented everything he did; he won't see the light of day again, although he will probably plead insanity and spend his days in an institution." He sat down next to the older agent and squeezed his shoulder his face as unreadable as ever.

"It's not the cell I want for him, but it will have to do."

At that moment a doctor dressed in surgical scrubs, splattered with blood, approached the group.

"Agent Gideon," he said looking at their faces.

"I'm Jason Gideon." He said rising to his feet.

"I'm Dr Hastings; I head the team that has been operating on Dr Reid. We just finished and he came through very well. He is in recovery and will be out for several hours."

"How is he doctor?" Morgan asked anxiety flooding his face.

"He suffered a badly broken nose, but we have an excellent plastic surgeon of the team and I promise you when he's healed you won't be able to tell anything happened. He has four cracked ribs and one broken rib. We had to stop some internal bleeding but that was no problem. His left knee is sprained pretty badly and his right wrist is broken. As you saw he is badly contused over much of his body, but all of that is being treated and will heal. Your agent is a strong man not many people could take multiple beatings like that and live."

"Thank you doctor, when can we see him?" Hotch said.

"Not for several hours, as I said he is unconscious and I don't want you in there till he wakes up." the doctor said in a tone that was used to being obeyed without question.

"Dr Hastings may I speak with you for a moment" Gideon asked walking down the hallway with the other man.

"Of course,"

"How is he mentally, can you tell me?"

"Agent Gideon I know very little of what was done to Dr Reid beyond his physical injuries, but I can tell you that a CAT scan and MRI revealed no brain damage."

"Dr Hastings, we know he was tortured, and if we hadn't gotten to him when we did, he would have been raped as well, he wouldn't let any of his male team mates near him or the male med techs."

"Agent Gideon, when he wakes up we'll be very careful with our male personnel around him, I will give this information to our best psychologist. She will be able to advise you on how to help him."

"That's fine but I don't want her to talk to him until he is more comfortable in his surroundings. His mother is in an institution for paranoid schizophrenia and he is terrified of the disease manifesting itself in him. If you send a psychologist in there right away-"

"I see what you mean, the doctor interrupted gently, I'll have her speak to you first."

"Thank you again doctor and thanks to your team." He gave the man a small smile. The doctor patted his shoulder and said

"It was our pleasure agent. You look exhausted, he's going to be under for several hours, why don't you and your team go home and get some rest." Dr Hastings suggested his eyes kind.

"I can't go till I know he's okay Doc."

Al right, but listen I'll have a nurse show you to an empty family waiting room in ICU we're not busy up there, thank God and you can spread out a little."

"Thanks Doc"

He smiled again and turned to the nurses' station.

Four hours later.

Everyone was asleep where the sat or lay except for Agent Wilson, no one had wondered that she stayed, the team was grateful for her help in getting Reid out of the that horrible room. She sat wide awake because every time she closed her eyes she saw him and the blank look in his eyes when she tried to get him out of the corner he was huddled in. Then he had collapsed and she thought he was dying and her heart had stopped for a moment.

Flash back sixteen hours before

_"Let me try," Agent Wilson said._

_She knelt in front of Reid, and began to speak softly to him, try to reassure him that the men meant him no harm. It took a few minutes, but he finally focused on her._

_"Don't know you" he said, still rocking back and forth._

_My name is Samantha Wilson I am an FBI agent like you Spencer and we just want to help you now, you're hurt we need to take you to the hospital."_

_"Hospital" he repeated like a child in school._

_"Yes Spencer a hospital," she said softly._

_"Don't like hospitals, they poke you with needles and stuff," he said sounding more and more like a small child._

_"I know Spencer I don't like them either, but if I go with you will you go please?"_

_Don't want to go Samantha Wilson." He repeated beginning to shiver uncontrollably._

_Spencer, please come with me, I promise I'll stay with you the whole time."_

_Agent Wilson held out a hand to him. He flinched away and stared at her hand. She stayed still till he reached out a shaking hand and took hers. She moved close to help him up. He cried out it pain when she wrapped an arm around his waist. She was shocked at how thin he was; she bit the inside of her cheeks hard so as not to cry. She had taken only two steps with him when his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell nearly pulling her to the floor. He began to convulse._

_She was pushed aside as the paramedics lifted him onto the gurney, one of the them jabbed a needle into his arm and after a minute the convulsions stopped. He was silent and still as the grave. They pulled an oxygen mask to over his head and stood up to take him out of there and to the hospital._

_She stood staring at where Reid had lain and then silently the tears began to drop down her face. An arm came around her shoulders._

_"Come with me," a voice said, and they walked out of the room and up some stairs, though another room and out into a star filled night. It wasn't fair that she should see the beauty in the night and he was unconscious and on his way to a hated place to be poked and prodded and terrified._

_"You love him don't you, the voice said again. It was a kind voice one that did not judge her. It was Gideon's voice._

_"You must think I am crazy, after all I've never even met him. At least not really." She laughed bitterly wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"I don't think you are crazy Agent Wilson, everyone needs some one to love and believe me that young man is going to need all the friends and all the love he can get in the next few weeks. But I ask you to please be discreet, he is very shy and unsure of himself and after what Jaworski did to him I don't want him pressured about anything." Gideon said seriously looking her squarely in the eyes._

_"Don't worry Agent Gideon; wild horses couldn't drag it out of me. Is it okay, though for me to go to the hospital, I want to know how he is?" She looked pleadingly at him._

_He smiled and said "of course I can't keep you away if you want to be there, but I warn you, you will be surrounded by profilers they will probably figure out what is going on with you when their heads are clearer."_

_"Come on he said, let me drive you to the hospital, we'll wait together."_

_"Okay"_

_In the car she said to him, "He doesn't realize it does he?"_

_Gideon smiled again and said. "He doesn't realize what?"_

_"That he's beautiful."_

_"No, but then how could he, most women don't take the time to see past the awkwardness, the shyness and his huge intellect to know anything about him. I tried to steer him towards a female agent on the team once, but it was a disaster, or I assume it was as they are friends but nothing more ever came out of it." He said_

_"I promise you I will stay silent till you tell me other wise you know him the best."_

_"That's all I ask" Gideon said._

End Flash back

Now sitting here in the hospital, wondering how he was, she wondered if she could keep her promise to Gideon.

A nurse came into the room. She walked over to Agent Gideon and woke him.

Dr Reid is out of recovery and in a private room. He was starting to wake up, do you want to see him."

Yes, I'll go in, thank you."

Reid's Hospital room

His eyes blinked open. The quality of the light was different. He decided he was dreaming again. He jerked away from the sound of the opening door.

"No, please no more, I'll be good I promise" He believed he was shouting, in reality he could only whisper his throat raspy and dry.

When he turned his heard toward the footsteps, he saw Gideon. He heard the man speak but all he could do was shrink back in fear and ask Gideon over and over again why he hated him, why he was being hurt. As he became more and more agitated, Gideon left the room in a hurry only to come back with a nurse. She injected Reid and after a moment he went limp.

"It's a sedative, he'll sleep now, and I want you out of here if you are going to upset him."

"Of course, you're right; I didn't think I only wanted to see him."

He left and went back to the waiting room. He was devastated at the look of fear and betrayal on the young man's face. He wondered if he were lost to them forever.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N warnings for some mild language only. 

Reid's hospital room 24 hours later.

He woke to pain again, but this time, it was a little bearable and he could breathe. Then he tried a deep breath and moaned his chest and sides hurt with every breath. What had happened to him, he was alive and this was a different room, it looked like, yes it was a hospital room. That meant he was safe, right or maybe he was crazy and locked away like his mom. He frantically turned his head and saw the side bars of the hospital bed and tried to move and was able to lift one arm to his face. He tried to move a leg and the pain in one knee was terrible. He was elated to find out he wasn't restrained, so that had to mean he wasn't locked away, right?

A door opened and he looked fearfully to the right at the sound. He still wasn't sure he wasn't with the man who had hurt him. And then he saw her. She was tall, had shoulder length copper colored hair, and brilliant green eyes. Her skin was like porcelain bisque and she was slim and shapely. She wore a gun in a shoulder holster and she looked exhausted. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But wait, he was very confused, if she was a nurse why did she carry a gun and she looked familiar to him, but he didn't know why. He did know that some how in spite of the gun, she made him feel safer than he had in days.

Agent Wilson opened the door and walked toward his bed, he was awake again and he looked at her with such fear and pain that she almost turned and ran, her emotions trying to break out of the tight shell she had forced them into thirty six hours before. But then something changed, he seemed to relax slightly and was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and recognition.

"Hi Dr Reid, I'm Agent Samantha Wilson."

"D-do I know y-you? " He whispered. His throat was on fire.

"Well we have met, but not in the traditional fashion." She didn't know how much to tell him, the doctors said he needed to remember everything on his own. Hearing the rasp in his voice she said.

"Do you want some ice?"

'W-water." he said pleadingly.

"You can't have water for awhile but you can have some ice." she said dipping her hand into the bucket and pulling out a chip.

She placed it in his open mouth like a mother bird feeding her chicks. He sucked on it and groaned with pleasure as the cool water began to run down his throat. She watched him, not saying anything and when he finished with the chip, he licked his lips and said

"More please"

"One more ok," she said reaching for another chip.

"Where am I?" He said in a clearer voice.

"In the hospital."

"What happened to me" he said

"What do you remember Dr Reid." she asked trying not to lead him to any painful memories.

"I remember the case we had, I remember a man hitting me and saying crazy things."

His eyes grew round with fear. "Where is he, he's going to come back"

"No, Spencer he's not, he's the one locked away, he will never hurt you again I promise you." she said quietly, not realizing she had just called him by his first name.

He didn't look as if he quite believed her but she couldn't blame him.

"I don't remember a lot of what happened, will you tell me?"

"No, I can't the doctors want you to remember on your own." she said not meeting his eyes.

"Psychiatrists you mean? He said it with the fear returning to his eyes. They think I'm crazy."

"No one thinks you're crazy, you've been through a terrible ordeal and they want to help you but you have to let them Dr. Reid. And it's only one physiologist that wants to help you. I talked to her and she knows what she is doing. She is the best on staff here."

He didn't know why but he trusted this woman. There was something about her; he would try if she asked. He didn't realize that he had spoken to her for several minutes with out stammering or blushing.

She left a few minutes later. She was bombarded by questions from his team. She knew the Hotch, Gideon and Morgan wanted to talk to him, but after the way he reacted to Gideon, it was decided to let him ask for them.

JJ got up and went into his room and stayed for a long while. She had been dealing with the press for them and had never been fiercer in her protection of him. She refused to answer any of what she called their "impertinent" questions about his health and state of mind. She only made a couple of brief statements and left it at that, which annoyed some of the press that were friendly with her. They felt she owed them something. She didn't see if that way and was angry that hospital staff was leaking details about Reid to the press. Just because they weren't dating didn't mean she didn't care about him and she wanted to wring the necks of the person or person's leaking information.

Three days later at the Federal building in DC.

Her cell rang, it was Gideon, he promised to keep her up to date, as she could no longer stay at the hospital. She had been ordered back to work by Agent Hansen and the director two days ago.

"Wilson" she said putting down her coffee.

"It's Jason."

"Hi Agent Gideon, has anything changed?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jason?" Gideon said with mock sternness, he sounded happy.

"Sorry Jason, you sounded just like my father for a moment." She laughed.

"Very funny, he's doing mush better physically but he still has some memory loss. Samantha you haven't seen him in three days, he hasn't said anything but I think he wants to see you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jason, he needs rest, and I am a stranger."

"I don't agree I think you should see him."

"I'll go if I can, that's all I'll promise for now." she said firmly.

"That's all I ask. Take care, we'll talk later."

"Bye Jason" she hung up, downed that rest of her coffee and left for the hospital.

745 pm Dr Reid's Hospital room.

Spencer had felt more human that day and less like he had been hit by a train. He was glad that everyone was gone, he was tired of putting on a brave face for his friends. He had seen them all today and they were all so damn cheerful and unwilling to talk to him about his kidnapping.

He couldn't remember everything that had happened. He remembered the first beating and the hallucinations of his mother and his teammates and nothing after that. He was angry that they wouldn't tell him. Dr Simms said he would remember when his mind was ready but he thought he was ready. He didn't like the vague feeling of disquiet he felt when ever he saw the male members of his team, or when his male doctor examined him. Something happened to cause it and he wanted to know what it was.

He wished he had Agent Wilson's number he could call her and demand she tell him. She wasn't under orders from Gideon like the others. She would tell him, wouldn't she? Then just like she had known his thoughts she knocked and entered the room.

"Hi" he said

"Hi yourself, she shot back smiling and sitting down in the chair next to his bed. How are you feeling this evening?"

"I feel fine and I wish everyone would stop asking me that." He said angrily.

"A little irritated are we." She asked with a little smile,

"So you're in on it too," Agent Wilson.

"In on what?" Dr Reid.

"I can't remember the last several days of my life and no one will tell me what they know and it's really starting to piss me off!" he was glaring at her.

"You must be feeling better Dr Reid, if you can shout like that." She said sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms.

"Stop calling me that, my name is Spencer, which you know since you already called me that some days ago." He watched her reaction carefully and saw the momentary flash of something in her eyes, and then it was gone as if she slammed the lid down on her feelings again.

"Okay, calm down, and my name is Samantha."

"I prefer Agent Wilson for now, if you don't mind." He said testily, still watching her and was cheered inwardly when she flinched and pain leaped in her eyes before it was gone again. He wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been watching for it. He decided to use this to his advantage.

"Look, I'm sorry Samantha, but these last few days have been very trying for me. No one will tell me anything about what happened to me and I really want to remember and to deal with it now, not later."

He said looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him and then realized what he was doing.

"Oh no you don't Spencer, I may not be a profiler, but your tricks won't work on me. She got up and said perhaps it's better if I leave."

"Please don't go Samantha; I'm sorry to try to trick you-"

A nurse came in with his meds and ignoring his complaints stayed till he took them. Agent Wilson said good bye and left with the nurse. She came back in after she judged enough time had passed for the sedative to kick in. She walked back into the darkened room. There was only one small light on above his head and the golden light made his face look more than ever like an angel's in spite of the fading bruises and the tape over his nose. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

"I'm sorry we're not telling you anything, but it's for your own good, you have to remember on your own baby." She bent down kissed his forehead and broke her promise to Gideon by saying in a whisper.

"I love you Spencer. I hope one day I can tell you when you're awake, but for now, sleep well.

She turned shut the light off over his head and left. In the darkness she didn't see his eyes open or the tears running down his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N warnings are the same. 

Two weeks had passed and even though Spencer's memories were still buried he was being released to go home. He would return to work after another three weeks of recuperation at home. It was hoped he would remember something by then. Dr Simms had mentioned the possibility of hypnosis to him, but only after they exhausted every other avenue.

Agent Wilson had been into see him, but only when she knew Gideon would be there. She was afraid to be alone with him and risk her feelings coming to the surface. For Spencer's part he didn't let on to anyone that he had heard her tell him she loved him. He didn't know what to do with that knowledge, he was confused. Did he know her from somewhere before the attack. If so why didn't he remember her, he remembered everything else about his life. Was she a stalker too? She didn't seem like she was stalker. Had they met on a case? No that couldn't be right she was so beautiful and kind, he would've remembered.

His thoughts were interrupted by Garcia entering the room and filling it with her usual enthusiasm.

"Hey sugar, are you ready to get out of this dump?"

He smiled, she could always make him smile, or frown in confusion, what ever the case may be.

"Yeah, can I go now, I really hate it here." He was sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoes.

"Yeah, well you have to wait for the obligatory wheelchair. By the way, you're looking handsome today sweet thing. The docs must know their stuff."

His bruises were gone as were the black eyes, his nose was still a little swollen but the doc assured him that would pass in a couple more days. He was going to walk with a limp for awhile and had physical therapy for the knee and wrist scheduled to begin the next day. His wrist had been taken out of the cast only yesterday and it still ached.

"Why do they make you leave in a wheelchair, when you are perfectly capable of walking out on your own?" He groused

"I don't know honey, it's one of the great mysteries of the universe, like why don't men ever stop to ask for directions, or how do they build a ship inside a bottle?"

Spencer started to open his mouth to answer, when a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Here's your ride, Dr Reid, you're getting sprung." she said smiling

"Thank God," he said sitting down.

The release paperwork to a lot longer than he thought was necessary. Morgan took him home and was a little put out when Reid asked him to leave him alone. He had wanted for days to concentrate on his memory loss and hadn't been left alone long enough to do so.

He was unlocking the door to his apartment when his next door neighbor came out of her door.

"Dr Reid, oh I am so glad to see you, young man. She said smiling, she patted his hand.

"Hello Mrs. Cassidy" He sighed inwardly, now he would never get into his place and some serious thinking.

"Hello Spencer." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and there she was, he blushed and looked at the spot on the wall over her shoulder.

"Ah, hi Samantha, h-how are you." Oh, this was just great. Now what was he going to do.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." she said

"I ah I'm f-fine. He stammered. He turned desperately to Mrs. Cassidy.

"Ah, this is Mrs. Cassidy. Mrs. Cassidy this is m-my friend Agent Samantha W-Wilson."

"Oh, a friend she said winking at Samantha and patting her arm, It's nice to meet you my dear" The girl was very pretty and she was glad that Spencer finally had a lady friend.

To Spencer's amazement Samantha flushed as red as he did at what the wink implied. For a moment the combined wattage of their blushes rectified the lighting problem in the hallway.

Mrs. Cassidy said "you just wait her while I get something for Dr Reid to eat, he needs fattening up more than before."

Spencer said 'Mrs. Cassidy please don't-" but she had disappeared into her apartment. He stood in silence not looking at Samantha and she wouldn't look at him either.

"Look Spencer this was a bad idea I should just go."

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Cassidy d-doesn't have an off b-button." he said looking at her feet.

"Here you are dear boy." Mrs. Cassidy returned to the hallway and gave him a large plastic container, and he flushed red again, a bottle of wine.

"Mrs. Cassidy, you don't have to-"

"You just enjoy the food; share it with your friend here. I'll see you later." She patted his hand again and shut the door to her apartment.

"I am so s-sorry Samantha, I-"

"Don't worry about it she reminds me of my grandmother." Samantha smiled.

"You might as w-well come in and h-help me eat this stuff. He realized how that sounded and said I m-mean would you like to eat with me?"

"I don't think so, you obviously want to be alone, and so I'll go."

He put a hand on her arm. "Please don't go, I'm sorry if I was rude and really Mrs. Cassidy is a great cook."

"If that's what you want I'll stay." She said and entered the apartment as he held open the door.

They ate the food and drank the wine because it was there. They didn't talk and the awkwardness was starting to get to Samantha.

She didn't know why he wouldn't make eye contact with her. He had been treating her different ever since the last night she visited him alone in the hospital. She wracked her brain for what she had said that could've upset him and she couldn't figure out what it was. She looked up to see him staring at her with a look she didn't understand.

"Samantha, I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me." He looked upset and afraid.

"I'll try Spencer, tell me what is bothering you, you haven't been the same for weeks."

"I'm trying to decide if I should trust you. I can't remember what happened to me in that room, but I remember everything else about my life, except for you. Do we know each other from somewhere or are you another stalker?" He decided to be direct and see her reaction.

She chocked on her wine and turned white. "Spencer, I don't know why you are asking me this, we met the night you were found and that is the truth. Why would I be stalking you?" He thought there was truth in her eyes and he became more confused he decided to push her more.

"If that's true and we have never met in a personal or professional manner then one thing confuses me."

"What are you saying Spencer?" She got up and began to pace not looking at him.

"I heard what you said to me that night in the hospital, and I thought I was dreaming, or crazy, but I wasn't and I'm not. Tell me if you meant it."

"Meant what Spencer I don't know what you are talking about?" She knew she was busted and she turned her back on him so he wouldn't see her face.

He got up and walked around to face her, "look at me" he said.

She backed away from him, this was wrong she should go, she'd made things worse. She should've listened to Gideon and left well enough alone.

He didn't close the distance between them he only looked at her with a sadness she hadn't seen for weeks in his eyes. Her heart broke and she reached out a hand to him "Spencer I-" and she flinched at the look on his face. He went white and his eyes rolled up in his head, he fainted his head narrowly missing the table on the way down to the floor.

"Spencer, oh God!"

She ran into the kitchen and searched frantically for a towel, she finally found one and soaked it in cold water. She ran back to Spencer, and knelt beside him. She put his head in her lap and and held the cloth to his forehead.

"Please, wake up baby, please. She repeated this several times wiping his face with the wet cloth, and finally just as she was going to call 911 he exploded from unconsciousness. His eyes looked like the night he had been found.

"Oh, God he cried, I remember, I remember everything." He began to sob like a small child and she held him and rocked gently trying to soothe him.

After a very long time he stopped crying and looked up at her. He flushed again and said.

"I'm sorry for freaking out, it's just that the memories were so vivid, like the nightmares I used to have only this was real wasn't it, this really happened, he really tried to-" he broke off and pulled away from her standing up and going over to his easy chair. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. She thought he might retreat from her and she would have to call Gideon or something.

"Spencer, you don't have to apologize, my God, none of this is your fault, and I have only made things worse and I am sorry, I'll go now."

No, please don't go he said, I don't want to be alone."

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be here Spencer."

"Please tell me, is it true what you said, do you love me." The uncertainty in his voice brought tears to her eyes that she dashed away.

"Yes, it's true, I don't know how it happened and I am sorry if you feel pressured by me. She blushed again.

'I don't understand and I want to talk to you about it, but I am so tired." He got up and she took this as her cue to leave.

No, please don't go, I'll take the couch, you can have my bed." He said flushing red again.

No way Spencer Reid, had you just got out of the hospital, you will sleep in your own bed. I'll just go, we'll talk another time. She said turning to the door. His hand on her arm stopped her.

"Please I don't want to be alone." His eyes pleaded with her and she knew she couldn't say no.

Al right, I'll stay but I'm sleeping on the couch. Her voice held no room for argument so he didn't try.

"Okay, I'll get you a blanket."

"No you won't, you'll tell me where it is and I'll make up the couch, you'll take your meds and go to bed." She ordered.

"Yes, mum" he said and sketched off a salute.

For along time after she had removed her shoes and socks and lay down she stared into the darkness, trying to decide what to do. How could she explain herself to him when she didn't understand it herself? She wanted a chance with him, to get to know him and see where it took them, but she didn't know if he wanted that. She sat up and quietly put her sock and shoes back on. She switched on the lamp and moved through the apartment to his room. She could see through the half light that he was sleeping.

"Good bye, Spencer"

The next morning when Reid woke up he went into the living room, and Samantha was gone. He stood staring at the couch for a moment and then he noticed the folded piece of paper on his easy chair. He picked it up and sat down to read it dreading the contents. Something was terribly wrong or she wouldn't have left without a goodbye.

Dear Spencer,

I'm sorry to sneak out on you but its better this way. I'm pressuring you and you need to find your own way. I care too much for you to mess it up and now that you have a few weeks to your self I hope you will use them to heal and to think about what you want. I won't call or see you during this time. But I will see you after you go back to work if you want.

Remember that I love you and don't over analyze why, just believe it.

Samantha

He read and re-read it even though he already had it memorized. He was angry and he ripped it up into small bits. Throwing them aside he put his head in his hands. How would he feel safe without her?

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N see the warnings for other chapters. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed or sent a pm I really appreciate all of you. 

Epilogue

Three weeks had passed slowly but also quickly for Spencer. He woke on his first day back to work feeling very nervous. He hadn't seen anyone or talked to anyone but Hotch and his doctors. They all said he was fine to go back, but he wondered. He missed Samantha too, but was slowly feeling more at ease alone in his apartment. He'd had nightmares, but those were going away as well. He finished his coffee, picked up his satchel and went out to his car.

"Surprise, everyone yelled when he stepped off the elevator.

They all surrounded him slapping him on the back and JJ even kissed him on the cheek. He flushed red at all the attention, but Gideon noticed that he did shy away from Morgan's enthusiastic hug.

There was a banner that said WELCOME BACK DR REID in large gold letters and balloons and confetti all over his desk. Someone pushed a piece of cake on a plate into his hand and everyone laughed at the stunned look on his face. Then the crowd parted briefly and there she stood, looking more beautiful then the last time he saw her. They stood staring at each other for a moment not saying anything.

"Al, right parties over, get back to work, nothing to see here." Morgan said loudly to the crowd as some where beginning to stare at the pair with undisguised curiosity. People began to go back to their desks as Samantha walked up to him and said.

"Can we talk somewhere, please Spencer?"

She was afraid he would say no as his eyes refused to meet hers.

"Please Spencer, she whispered, please talk to me just for a minute."

He turned without a word and walked up the stairs toward the conference room. She hurried behind him.

JJ turned to Morgan, "I've got twenty that says he'll kiss her before she leaves."

"You're on" he said slapping down his own twenty on his desk to cover hers.

Samantha entered the conference room and closed the door.

"Look Spencer I know you are angry with me-"

He whipped around his face white, "You know nothing about me, nothing. You tell me you love me but you can't explain to me how it could be when we don't even know each other. You come over to my place unannounced and I ask you flat out what's going on and you refuse to answer my questions. Then when I ask you to stay with me for one night you leave as soon as I am asleep leaving me a pathetic note. What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry Spencer, everything you said is true."

"I don't care if it is the truth or not I want answers!"

"I don't know what to tell you, all I can say is when we were told a BAU agent was a possible victim of Jaworski's I thought I could handle it, that it was just another case. Then I saw your photograph and something happened I can't explain it, it was like I had known you forever, like my soul had found the missing piece it needed to be whole. I was confused and tried to tell myself that I was having some kind of hormonal reaction for a very handsome man."

Spencer snorted and said "Give me a break; I thought we were being honest."

"Don't use that tone with me Spencer. I'm serious, and I don't know how to reassure you. I know you don't believe this about your self but you are very attractive. You are also kind, gentle, intelligent, and thoughtful, I can go on and on. So please don't make light of any of this."

"If I'm do damned attractive, why did you leave the other night? He asked her naked hurt in his eyes. I was afraid and you made me feel safe and I didn't understand why."

"I was afraid Spencer, I was losing control of my feelings and you didn't need anymore pressure."

"Would everyone please stop telling me what I do and do not need? He was angry now. My doctors tell me I need rest and I need to get back to work, it will help. My friends say the same things and now you want to baby me as well."

He strode to her his eyes flashing, he grabbed her arms and lowering his head he kissed her hard on the mouth. Her knees went to liquid and her stomach began to flutter as her mouth opened under his allowing him access to her tongue, his moved over hers flicking in and out of her mouth. She moaned and he broke off the kiss biting down gently on her bottom lip. He released her and backed away the anger replaced by something else she couldn't identify. She stumbled and sat down in a chair trying to get her breath back and the feeling back in her knees.

"I think you should go," he said not looking at her.

"What, you kiss me like that then tell me to leave, no way Dr Reid this is not over."

"I want you to leave, I don't know you and I'm afraid of the feelings you bring out in me."

"Then let's get to know each other. Please, Spencer lets start over from the beginning."

She stood and crossed to him. She reached out a hand and said "Hi, I'm Special Agent Samantha Wilson, and you are?"

He didn't move for a long time, finally he met her eyes, and smiled. He took her hand and shook it.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid; it's nice to meet you."

"That's quite a title Dr Reid; tell me do you like coffee?"

"Yeah I do" His smile widened

"Would you like to go to get a cup sometime?"

"How about right now?" He said opening the door for her.

"Won't your boss mind, I mean it's your first day back."

"I'll call him from the café." he said leading her to the elevator.

While they waited he dipped his head and kissed her briefly. She smiled and put her arm around his waist.

"Damn, woman how did you know that would happen." Morgan groused to JJ.

"Never bet against the house." JJ said picking up her money and walking back to her office.

THE END


End file.
